f1fanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
1st F1F F1 PS3 Mid-Season
Mid-Season Driver Reports ﻿ 4. Jamie Taylor Stats: Races Entered: 4 Races Finished: 4 Highest Finish: 1st Championship Pos: 4th Wins: 1 (25%) Podiums: 2 (50%) Poles: 0 (0%) F.Laps: 0 (0%) D.O.D’s: 1 (25%) Beat teammate in qualifying’s finished: 1/4 Beat teammate in races finished: 2/4 Jamie's had an overall decent year with some very strong points finishes in only 4 races. With two podiums including a win at the rainsoaked German GP Jamie will be trying to break into the top 3. 5. Ben Moody 'Stats: ' Races Entered: 6 Races Finished: 5 Highest Finish: 1st Championship Pos: 5th Wins: 1 (20%) Podiums: 3 (60%) Poles: 0 (0%) F.Laps: 1 (20%) D.O.D’s: 1 (20%) Beat teammate in qualifying’s finished: 1/3 Beat teammate in races finished: 0/3 Ben overall has had a fairly good but quiet season. Outperformed the car in silverstone for his first win and has three podiums from five finishes. 6. Moussa Awada Stats: Races Entered: 1 Races Finished: 1/1 Highest Finish: 3rd Championship Pos: 13th Wins: 0 (0%) Podiums: 1 (100%) Poles: 0 (0%) F.Laps: 1 (100%) D.O.D’s: 0 (0%) Beat teammate in qualifying’s finished: 1/1 Beat teammate in races finished: 1/1 Having entered only one race Moussa was on the ball immediately. Right up with the pace of championship pacesetter's Ed and Brooksy, Moussa could become a real threat in the fight for 4th. 7. Jamie Franklin Stats: Races Entered: 5 Races Finished: 4 Highest Finish: 4th Championship Pos: 9th Wins: 0 (0%) Podiums: 0 (0%) Poles: 2 (40%) F.Laps: 1 (25%) D.O.D’s: 1 (25%) Beat teammate in qualifying’s finished: 1/3 Beat teammate in races finished: 1/3 Jamie has picked up 2 stunning poles this year but has been unlucky to convert them to any kind of decent finish. With a fastest lap and D.O.D now under his belt however, i feel it wont be long until Jamie picks up his first podium. 8. Ashley Blakeley Stats: Races Entered: 3 Races Finished: 3 Highest Finish: 2nd Championship Pos: 8th Wins: 0 (0%) Podiums: 1 (33%) Poles: 0 (0%) F.Laps: 0 (0%) D.O.D’s: 0 (0%) Beat teammate in qualifying’s finished: 2/3 Beat teammate in races finished: 3/3   Another to be unlucky with missing so many races but shyguy has a good record against teammates in the races particpated and 1 podium in 3. 9. j3z_h Stats: Races Entered: 4 Races Finished: 4 Highest Finish: 2nd Championship Pos: 7th Wins: 0 (0%) Podiums: 1 (25%) Poles: 0 (0%) F.Laps: 0 (0%) D.O.D’s: 0 (0%) Beat teammate in qualifying’s finished: 2/4 Beat teammate in races finished: 2/4 Hasn't had the best time of things. Has unfortunately missed many races but did pick up a fine 2nd place in Valencia. Another that shows promise, but has not always has Lady Luck on his side. 10. Bradley Downton Stats: Races Entered: 8 Races Finished: 8 Highest Finish: 4th Championship Pos: 6th Wins: 0 (0%) Podiums: 0 (0%) Poles: 0 (0%) F.Laps: 0 (0%) D.O.D’s: 0 (0%) Beat teammate in qualifying’s finished: 1/5 Beat teammate in races finished: 1/5 Bradley is another to be unlucky to be paired up with Oli, such a quick teammate. He has lacked speed however. Is only 6th in the championship due to having attended 8/9 events. In the second half of the year, Bradley will look for that elusive first podium. 11. Nic Morley Stats: Races Entered: 5 Races Finished: 3 Highest Finish: 6th Championship Pos: 10th Wins: 0 (0%) Podiums: 0 (0%) Poles: 0 (0%) F.Laps: 0 (0%) D.O.D’s: 0 (0%) Beat teammate in qualifying’s finished: 1/5 Beat teammate in races finished: 0/3 Nic has been unlucky at best. Paired up with championship leader Ed, it was always going to be a struggle. Involved in many incidents, Nic is hoping for some clean races to show his potential. 12. Ryan Mackay Stats: Races Entered: 3 Races Finished: 1/3 Wins: 0 (0%) Highest Finish: 3rd Championship Pos: 11th Podiums: 1 (100%) Poles: 0 (0%) F.Laps: 0 (0%) D.O.D’s: 0 (0%) Beat teammate in qualifying’s finished: 0/3 Beat teammate in races finished: 0/1 Has entered 3 races but only finished, granted though, that was on the podium. Show's potential, but lacks reliability. 13. bezza695 Stats: Races Entered: 1 Races Finished: 1/1 Highest Finish: 4th Championship Pos: 12th Wins: 0 (0%) Podiums: 0 (0%) Poles: 0 (0%) F.Laps: 0 (0%) D.O.D’s: 0 (0%) Beat teammate in qualifying’s finished: 1/1 Beat teammate in races finished: 1/1 Again, he only entered one race and finished 4th. Great results but unfortunately pulled out of the championship. 14. Tamburen Stats: Races Entered: 1 Races Finished: 0/1 Highest Finish: Ret Championship Pos: N/A Wins: 0 (0%) Podiums: 0 (0%) Poles: 0 (0%) F.Laps: 0 (0%) D.O.D’s: 0 (0%) Beat teammate in qualifying’s finished: N/A Beat teammate in races finished: N/A Having only entered the one race so far, and retired, Tamburen has showed a lack of promise and has had difficulty finding a seat. Now with the Virspania team, he's hoping for some points finishes. Mid-Season Driver Interviews Bradley Downton 1. Hi Bradley, thanks for giving us your time to do this interview. How has the season gone so far for you? Well, my season’s been ok, I picked up a career best 4th but that first podium has unfortunately eluded me. With a few street races coming up though I'm hoping to capitalise on a few mistakes. 2. You haven't quite had the same rate as your team mate so far, in that you haven't been able to finish on the podium. Obviously this is something you will want to remedy in the second half of the season, but has it just been poor luck, the car, or challenging competition? In all honesty, it’s mainly down to me. I can’t find the setup on the car and the competition is super fierce. Ed, Oli and John (Brooksy) are all very strong and now with Moussa (MoSs_611) here as well. Jamie and Ben are also very tough to beat. But like I said, I am hoping to remedy this in the second half of the year, we have a few of my favourite tracks coming up in Monaco, Singapore and Canada. In all three in the winter series last year we had many retirements and I'm also quite strong in Canada so I'm hoping for at least one podium from those races. 3. Has Ollie been a decent team mate so far, helping you out when he can, or does he keep himself to himself? Oli’s been fantastic. He always helps me with car setup, although many of them don’t suit my driving style but he helps me anyway he can. I think he wants me on the podium as much as I want it! 4. Judging by the Championship standings, you're main competition seems to be the likes of JamieT and BRM1992/F199Player, would you say that these are your main competitors, or do you feel there are other drivers that you feel more in competition with? Honestly I think I'm only where I am in the championship because I’ve been in every race. If you look at Jamie and Ben, they’ve both missed races, so I think I’ll be lucky to beat them. 5. There's a fascinating battle for the Championship lead at the moment between Ed, Brooksy and your team mate, Ollie. With eight races left, who do you think is most likely to take the title? Going by all the stats, and not just being biased, I think Oli has the best chance. 3 wins in 4 races and a 3rdin the other is a fantastic strike rate. 6. Finally, I ask everyone this. Despite the Championship standings, who do you rate as the top 3 quickest/most challenging drivers, in order? Again, not being biased but honestly: Oli, Ed, and John in that order. They are miles better, but need to watch out for Moussa, he was very quick in Monaco. Thanks for your time Bradley, and I wish you the best of luck for the rest of the season! Thanks. Jamie Franklin 1. Hi Jamie, thanks for the interview. How do you think your season has gone so far? Erm, to be honest, not the way I would have liked. I currently only have 25 points and I'm 98 points behind Ed, the current Championship leader. I've only been able to complete 4 of the 9 races so far, due to safety issues with the car and haven't been able to get on the podium either, despite some very good opportunities. 2. You have seemed to have your fair share of bad luck. Care to comment? Well, as I've said before, the car has had issues. Maybe it's the way I treat the car, I don't know, but for the engine to give out and the team to short fuel me on more than one occasion when I've been on course for a podium finish, is, well...unfortunate to say the least. 3. Despite your short amount of races this season, you have the most 4th place finishes. Would you class yourself "best of the rest". If you look at the stats, then I guess you could say that, but then you could also say that I am one of the worst in terms of points, if you look at that. The competition is tough, but on my day, I think I can take the fight to the top guys, and I will be looking to do that in the remaining eight races. 4. Who would you say is your main competition for the second half of the season? I would say...probably Bradley and Jamie. More so in terms of points. I think the guys at the front will be nigh on uncatchable in the Championship, but I definitely think that I can catch Bradley and Jamie. It'll be tough though, and I definitely need to be more consistent in my performances on track, as well as being able to race at every event. 5. How has the car been to work with so far? Honestly, I would say that it's been above average. It's easy to setup, and apart from the lack of grip I had at Valencia, it's been good out on track, especially in Monaco. I've had troubles with the power steering, but that's something that won't be fixed for a while, at least not until the end of the season, or the start of next. 6. We also have the newly introduced Pirelli rubber coming in for the final 4 races, with a test session before it. With the added characteristics of more wear, how do you think that you will cope? I can't really comment. I hope that it's something that will suit my driving style, and I will definitely try and get as much information as possible to get the most out of it and maybe score a win. 7. Finally, who would you rate as the top 3 drivers? It would probably have to be the top 3 in the Championship so far. I also think that Moussa could be very quick, but I'm hoping to cement myself among these drivers in the second half, because I know that I am capable of it. Thanks for your time Jamie, and good luck. Thanks. Ed Greenhalgh 1. Hi Ed, thanks very much for your time. First of all, congrats on your current position in the Championship. With the level of competition here, it's no easy feat. How has the first half of the season been for you? Thanks for having me! I’ve enjoyed the first half of the season, all in all. Obviously the season started very slowly due to the PSN issues, and my own bad race in Melbourne. After that, I had a good run of podiums, including a win in Valencia. Then I had troubles finding a competitive setup in Turkey and Korea. I think I’ve been driving fairly well, but failed to capitalise at some races due to poor strategy and occasional costly mistakes. I’ve also had some bad luck on Lap 1 in Australia and Bahrain in particular, which doesn’t help, but can only be expected at some points 2. Your team situation has been a little up and down, with your current team mate not being able to attend all the races, and your one off drive for Fercedes. How has that effected you? To be honest, I haven’t paid much attention to the Constructors’ Championship this season because it hasn’t really been a fair fight due to the high absentee levels. So I guess, to answer your question, it hasn’t affected me at all, and I’ve just got on with the Drivers’ Championship. 3. What was your main reason for wanting to switch to the Fercedes for that one-off race at Silverstone? Everyone wants to drive for Ferrari at some point in their career! Seriously, there was no particular reason, but I just wanted to test out a different car because I’d read somewhere that some cars were, “more equal than others,” online, despite the game settings. I proved this incorrect. 4. You are currently in the lead, almost a full win ahead of Brooksy and 29 points ahead of Oli, are you feeling the pressure going into the final races? Or do you feel that you can relax and just consistently score decent points? We still haven’t passed halfway yet, so while I’m happy to have scored a good amount of points, it’s too early to think about the championship yet. I just hope that all the main contenders can get online for all of the races so that the battle is fought on track. I’m particularly looking forward to Canada as it’s one of my best tracks, and we get a few chances to race there! 5. We know that the level of competition is quite fierce, but besides yourself, who would you rate as the top 3 drivers in the Championship? That’s difficult to say, as it seems to change from track to track! Ollie obviously has great raw pace, but I haven’t really had any on-track battles with him yet unfortunately, so I’m not fully sure where I stand. Brooksy is always solidly fast, as are the 2 Jamies and Ben, and there are others I could name as well. I’ve named more than 3, but I think it’s impossible to definitively answer that question! In general, the standard of driving is very good in this league. 6. In 4 races time, the sport is making the switch from Bridgestone to Pirelli rubber. We also know from testing that these new tyres will have quite a different characteristic to the current tyres. Is this something that worries you? Or do you feel that it will be a level playing field? I think the main impact of the new tyres will be the greater importance of strategy. At the moment, there isn’t much room for variation on strategy, but with these new tyre rules, there will be some different strategies used hopefully! I also think DRS and KERS will be a great addition. I’m not particularly worried as it’ll be the same for everyone, and there is a month’s gap to test the game before we start the championship in proper again at Monza. Thanks for your time Ed, and good luck for the rest of the season! Thanks- Ed Oli Peacock 1.Hi Ollie, you're third in the Championship with half the season left, how do you rate your chances at catching current Championship leader, Ed, in the final eight races? I see my chances as 50/50 although I'm missing 2 more races to proceed with my karting season I will need Ed to have a few DNF's or connection fails to make it a fair run to the title 2. You have missed a couple of races, which has meant that you haven't been able to succeed in getting points at every race, care to comment on that? Is it a fault of the car? As I said my karting commitments have taken priority although the one race I did'nt win I was just error prone maybe due to LAG though 3. At the races you have been at, you have never finished off of the podium, and only once failed to walk away with the win. What would you put your success down to? Your team, car or general ability? I believe good communication with my teammate has been key, as we both share opinions although my ability is what makes the difference 4. Your team mate hasn't been able to emulate your success this season, why do you think that is? I think Bradleys lack of experience of racing and my setups have contributed to him having to play catch-up during races, which isnt ideal 5. Finally, despite the current Championship standings, who do you rate as the top 3 quickest, or the most challenging competitors, in order? I think personally I'm the quickest :P but excluding myself, I think John is the quickest on his day, but Ed is more consistent. For 3rd place it's a toss-up between Jamie T and Jamie F, although both are not very consistent Thanks for your time Ollie, and good luck for the rest of the season! ﻿